


Missing

by ToMyBetterHalf



Series: How Did You Two Meet? [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith and Lance are married, M/M, Modern AU, Some Fluff, keith and lance are concerned parents, klance, missing child, shes named Krolia after Keiths mother, they have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToMyBetterHalf/pseuds/ToMyBetterHalf
Summary: Keith loses accidentally loses their baby.But happy ending!





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> This was apart of a Prompt Drabble Thing from my Tumblr. It's like super late (like weeks. Sorry) but I finally finished it! The prompt was:  
> "I lost our baby."  
> PS: Sorry my summary sucked. I'm super lazy.

Keith scratched at his arm nervously. Panic and adrenaline were buzzing through him as he made his way to the wooden door.

Deep breath.

He turned the knob.

"Hey, babe, I just got takeout tonight. How was wor-"

Lance stopped short when his eyes landed on Keith.

Blue eyes narrowed.

"Uh, so, where is Krolia?"

Lance was referring to their daughter, named after Keith's own mother.

A few years into their marriage, Keith and Lance had decided to take a bigger step, by adopting. Well, that failed. Then they had decided to go with a surrogate mother. After many debates, they'd decided on Lance's sperm. Keith couldn't believe how much she looked just like him. His same big blue eyes, bronze skin, freckles, and chestnut hair that was slightly curly but could still arguably be from Lance's side.

"I, uh, may have," Keith gulped nervously, "I lost our baby."

Lance's face relaxed, then took on a more pinched expression before his eyes blew wide and his jaw dropped. The transitions lasted .2 seconds and truly remarkable.

"You wHAT?! How?! WHERE?! Keith!"

He darted over to his husband, placing his hands on his shoulders. Panic marred his face, and Keith felt his own anxiety increasing.

"I- Work-" He took a deep breath as Lance watched him impatiently.

"I went to the daycare, picked her up, and she had begged me to get ice cream-" Keith snorted remembering her familiar big blue eyes using the same puppy dog eyes as Lance. Honestly, Keith wasn't sure how he still fought against either of them, it was always a battle he was bound to lose. "Anyway, I was paying and when I turned around she was just.... gone."

"Gone?" The tone was laced with exhaustion, confusion, and just overall done. His eyebrow arched at Keith in annoyed disbelief.

"Gone."

Panic seemed to take over again. "Okay, okay, we'll- uh- go to the police, file a- missing person? Yeah, yeah. Then we will search, just like everywhere, and-" Keith reached up to cup his face.

"Lance."

"God, she could be anywhere! Oh, Keith, some- someone could have kidnapped her! Keith-"

"Lance."

This time he actually quieted down. Lance stared at him with wide eyes, his pupils dilated to the point where Keith could only see a thin line of sapphire blue irises. Keith understood his fear, he was feeling the same thing, but they both needed to be calm. So, he pushed away the awful theories about what could have happened or where she could be and gently pressed his forehead to Lances. His husbands labored breaths tickled Keith's face.

"Lance, first, you need to calm down."

They stood there for a minute. Foreheads pressed together, Keith holding Lance's face, and Lance's hand gripping the back of his neck, subtly carding through his hair. Keith was staring at his husband's face. Meanwhile, Lance had closed his eyes and attempted to calm his racing heart.

They left for the police station after they'd both calmed down, only for Lance to get worked up again. "I'm sorry guys, but when someone goes missing here in this city, its unlikely they are found, especially a child," Shiro, the police commissioner, informed with a frown. Shiro was a good friend of theirs because of his relationship with Keith.

The two had first met years ago when Keith was young and dumb, getting into lots of trouble. Shiro, the newly hired cop, had taken a shining to Keith and attempted to help the troubled teenager.

Whether or not he succeeded was debatable.

"Shiro! Well, we have to search and-"

"Lance, we're on it, but I'm just letting you know that the odds are not in your favor. But I'll be damned if we don't try our best," Shiro clapped a hand down on Lance's shoulder and smiled down at the man.

But it was a sad smile, and Lance knew it, though the determination in his dark eyes revitalized something in them.

* * *

They searched and searched and searched.

But to no avail, as they never found their missing daughter.

"Keith, am I an awful parent if I really want to take a nap?"

They were both sitting on a bench at one of Krolia's favorite parks. Lance was nestled into his Keith's side, his best attempt at hiding from the harsh winds.

They'd both been searching for hours and decided to take a break. Keith wasn't cold from the temperature, but rather the guilt building up inside of him with each passing second.

"No, you're not Lance. You're a good parent," Keith reassured as he rubbed Lance's arms to warm him up.

"I miss her." Lance shifted so his chin was resting on Keith's shoulder, their faces only inches apart. Keith could now see the tears welling up in his eyes, the blue irises filled with pain, glistened.

"Me too," Keith reached up to wipe the tear cascading down his cheek, "me too."

"Keith, what if," he let out a shaky breath, biting his quivering lip so he could speak properly, "what if we never see her again."

"I- Honestly, I don't know. But Shiro will find her. We will find her," he said confidently, and Lance smiled up at him, but it was full of despair and looked strained.

Somehow it looked worse than his crying.

Keith pressed a quick peck to his salty lips before pulling him close to his side. "We'll find her," Keith whispered once again but Lance's breathing was slow and heavy. They both accidentally fell asleep like that. Lance nestled into Keith's side, both of them searching for more than just physical warmth.

* * *

The last thing the parents actually meant to do was fall asleep. Keith was still confused as to how they did fall asleep, it was fucking cold.

"Lance, honey, wake up." The man jumped up, Keith gripped his hips stilling the stumbling that would, no doubt, make him fall on his face. Instantly, Lance groaned as he stretched his sore muscles.

Yeah, park benches are not made for cuddling and napping.

How many hours had they been out anyway?

Keith sighed, a puff of white air surrounding his face. God, it was cold. Now that he thought about it, he could barely feel his limbs. Although, his side was still warm from Lance's body heat.

"Lance, maybe we should get inside or-"

He stopped short when his gaze landed on Lance, who was staring at his phone. The screen illuminated his shocked expression and the tears rolling down his flushed cheeks.

A hand was covering his mouth, but Keith was pretty sure he was smiling.

"Lance?"

His head whipped around to stare at Keith with wide sapphire eyes, his purple wool scarf sliding off where he had it wrapped around his shoulders.

"Keith. Keith. She's-" His voice cracked and a grin was plastered on his face. God, he looked like a psychopath. What happened?

"-She's okay."

Keith's breath hitched, and he jumped to his feet. He was at Lance's side in a matter of seconds.

"Hunk has her."

"Why does Hunk have her?" Keith's head tilted quizzically, and Lance was so happy that he couldn't resist kissing his adorable husband. "Lance? - mmphmm-"

Keith didn't respond at first, but then wrapped his arms around Lance's waist and pulled him closer. Lance felt giddy and ten times lighter, like all the weight and emotion, was rolling off of him. Their lips moved together tenderly, it wasn't heated or passionate but soft and more of a carcass.

It calmed them both, providing a reassurance they didn't know they needed.

"Let's go get our daughter," Keith whispered to Lance when they both pulled back.

The huge smile that broke across Lance's face suddenly made the dark night seem twenty times brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this sucked and it was short.  
> <3


End file.
